Pronta para casar
by StellaNoxF
Summary: Haruno Sakura respira e vive moda. Seu sonho sempre fora visitar e trabalhar em Nova York um dia, e, agora que seu namorado está lá, ela resolveu aproveitar a situação, porém, nem tudo ocorre como o planejado. SasuSakuGaa
1. Prólogo

**Nota da Autora:**

**Primeiramente os direitos estão reservados ao nosso querido Kishi /o/**

**E para deixar claro, estou fazendo esta fic inspirada no livro "A Rainha da Fofoca" da Meg Cabot.**

**Ps. Gente eu sou eternamente SasuSaku, porém algo me dominou e me fez ficar com uma vontade de fazer um GaaSaku, espero que gostem msm assim!**

_Pensamentos_

- Fala -

* * *

><p><strong>Pronta para casar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_Eu preciso lembrar. Eu não posso ter esquecido. Não algo tão importante assim._

_Eu simplesmente não posso ter esquecido de como __**ele é**_.

_Quero dizer, sobre a personalidade, não seu físico, pois seria realmente muito difícil não se lembrar daqueles músculos e daquele rosto perfeito._

_Tudo bem que estamos separados fazem 4 meses e mal conseguimos nos falar, mas isso não justifica esquecer de como meu namorado é, certo?_

_Certo?_

_Bosta de intercâmbio. Bosta de vida que separa os corações apaixonados._

_Quando finalmente me vi em uma relação saudável e harmoniosa, o cara vira para mim e me diz que estava no país como intercambista e que dentro de algumas semanas voltaria para sua cidade natal, que por acaso é Nova York._

_Puta merda, é muita falta de sorte mesmo. Mas tudo bem, porque eu sei que o Kabuto me ama e esses 4 meses de relacionamento a distância serviram para mostrar como não podemos ficar separados. E, felizmente, depois de juntar dinheiro dentro deste período, posso ir visitá-lo._

_O único problema é que, como a Ino ama me lembrar, eu não sei quase nada sobre ele. Tipo, eu sei que sou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Kabuto, mas não tive tempo suficiente para conhecê-lo de fato._

_Mas está tudo bem, eu sei que quando chegar em NY o destino vai mostrar como devemos ficar juntos para sempre._

_Eu espero._

_Acontece que nos conhecemos no último ano escolar, aqui em Tokyo, e com muita naturalidade começamos a nos envolver. Tudo bem que no começo era difícil entender o que ele falava. Veja bem, eu sei inglês, mas ele sempre teve um sotaque muuuuito estranho. Porém, isso não importa, já que ele me presenteou com momentos divertidos e românticos durante sua última semana de estadia aqui. E, no final, optamos por continuar o namoro, mesmo a distância._

_Sendo que a Ino vive me falando que isso é burrice. Que eu sou uma idiota e que ele só estava me usando._

_Vamos ver quando eu chegar em Nova York! Aposto que ele vai me receber no aeroporto com um buquê de rosas e vai me levar para seu apartamento na Fifth Avenue, onde uma trilha de pétalas de rosas estarão me guiando até a cama._

_Eu só espero que essa minha imaginação esteja ligada a alguma lembrança da personalidade dele. Tipo, por favor, Deus, me diga que ele é romântico._

- Sra. Haruno Sakura – Ouço alguém pronunciar meu nome e só agora me lembro que estava na fila de embarque para o avião, no portão 8 do aeroporto de Tokyo.

_Ai como eu sou avoada, puta merda! O pessoal já está me chamando em voz alta para entrar no avião._

- Sim, estou aqui! – Corro até a funcionária que sorri ao notar que me pronunciei. – Desculpa. – Digo ao entregar a passagem para que ela possa destacá-la.

- Tudo bem Sra. Haruno! Tenha uma boa Viagem!

- Obrigada! – Sorrio e me volto ao corredor que liga o avião ao aeroporto.

_Eu não consigo acreditar que realmente estou fazendo isso. Estou indo para Nova York passar 1 mês com meu namorado. Nova York. A cidade que respira moda. Nova York, a cidade que nunca dorme. Parece um sonho, e eu não quero acordar._

* * *

><p><strong>Entãooo esse prólogo é apenas um teste e tal, para ver se vocês gostaram da escrita e se interessaram (sei que é pouca coisa, desculpa).<strong>

**É que eu me motivo através de Reviews e sem elas parece que escrevo para o vazio, portanto, se vocês gostaram me avisem para que eu possa continuar a fic! (O primeiro capítulo está praticamente pronto :D)**

**Muuuito obrigada desde já! Bjs e abraços!**


	2. Conhecendo seu namorado

**Pronta para Casar**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo seu namorado<strong>

_Falando em acordar, de quem foi a brilhante idéia de lotar meus cílios com rímel? Ah, é verdade, eu mesma. Idiota._

_Acontece que eu dormi o vôo inteiro e agora, depois que o aviso de aterrissagem foi dado, o rímel em meus olhos parece ter virado uma pasta, impedindo que eu enxergue algo decentemente._

_E olha que normalmente eu não durmo em aviões. Tipo, eu amo viajar sabe? Daí parece que a dopamina toma conta do meu ser, sei lá. Sendo que, dessa vez eu não tive muita escolha, já que um cara não parava de lutar com sua própria poltrona bem na minha frente. Cara, esse é um vôo de quase 24 horas._

_ Minha vontade era de enforcá-lo, mas preferi ficar quieta mesmo._

_Mas que fique claro: a culpa de eu não estar enxergando nada está diretamente ligada a este otário._

_Eu não posso encontrar com o Kabuto assim! Ele vai, no mínimo, sair correndo._

_Então resolvo ignorar o aviso de permanecer sentado e me direciono ao banheiro._

- Sra. Já iremos aterrissar, por favor não se levante. – Escuto uma das aeromoças falar.

- Desculpe, é que eu realmente preciso lavar o rosto. – Digo com uma voz chorosa.

- Ah, sim, entendo, apenas seja breve, por favor. – Parece que ela notou o estado dos meus olhos, pois sua voz soou um pouco assustada.

- Obrigada. – Agradeço já entrando no pequeno banheiro de avião.

_Abri a torneira e esperei que a água se juntasse em minhas mãos, para então molhar meu rosto. _

_Ahhh._

_Bem melhor! Ao menos consigo ver! Não que seja tão melhor, já que pelo reflexo do espelho vejo como estou com uma aparência acabada. Não as roupas, claro. Sou estudante de moda, nunca me vestiria mal. Agora manter um rosto lindo e maravilhoso quando se viaja durante 24 horas é praticamente impossível!_

_Ooh. _

_Senti o avião abaixar um pouco e esta é a minha deixa para voltar ao meu assento._

* * *

><p><strong>Nova York – 8:00 hrs<strong>

_Ok, estou aqui parada olhando para a porta de saída da esteira de bagagens. Sabe aquela que você passa e tem um bando de pessoas esperando os passageiros dos vôos? Então..._

_Olho meu relógio, marcam 8:05 da manhã. Então o vôo atrasou 2 horas._

_Espero que o Kabuto não esteja cansado de esperar tanto._

_Quer dizer, espero que o Kabuto ESTEJA me esperando. Por causa desse nervosismo ainda não consegui sair do lugar, e olha que eu to cheia de malas e bolsas para carregar aqui._

_Opa. Senti meu celular tremer, era uma mensagem nova._

_Olhei para o visor e vi o nome. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Era ele. Era o Kabuto._

_Não pensei duas vezes antes de abrir a caixa de entrada e ler o que ele havia mandado. Mal sabia eu que não era nada do que esperava._

"_Amor, não tenho como ir te pegar no aeroporto. Hoje tem um jogo muito importante dos Red Sox e eu realmente não tenho como perder. Além do quê, não tenho carro, teria que esperar meu pai chegar em casa. Tem como você vir de táxi e tal?_ _94 Bogart Street, Brooklyn . Esse é o endereço. Amo você e mal posso esperar para ver aquela sua lingerie nova."_

_Ah, ótimo. PERFEITO, meu namorado não pode vir me buscar por causa de um jogo e, presumindo pelo que ele disse, ele ainda mora com os pais._

_PERA AI, ELE AINDA MORA COM OS PAIS?_

_Puta. Merda._

_Respira Sakura, está tudo bem. Está tudo perfeitamente bem. 23 anos é uma idade aceitável para se ainda morar com os pais._

_Não é?_

_E outra, ele me disse que morava na Fifith Avenue, então ele mentiu._

_Eu odeio quem mente para mim. Mas vou deixar essa passar porque estou com muitas saudades dele. Mais tarde eu comento sobre o assunto._

_É, é isso que vou fazer. Agora só preciso me acalmar e pedir um táxi._

_Pedir táxi aqui é complicado, quer dizes, o tanto de vezes que roubaram o táxi que EU chamei... Argh._

_Finalmente consegui pegar um. E eu tenho que dizer, são tão fofinhos esses carros amarelos, são exatamente como mostram nos filmes!_

- Para onde, moça? – O Taxista pergunta de forma simpática.

- 94 Borgart Street, Brooklyn, por favor!

- Sim sra.!

* * *

><p><em>Estou parada fazem 10 minutos em frente a uma casa cor pastel. Ela parece ter um ar antigo, mas ao mesmo tempo possui um charme, que não consigo explicar da onde vem.<em>

_O dilema é: Eu não estou tendo coragem de tocar a campainha. Toco ou não?_

_Então, me salvando dos meus devaneios, meu celular toca, e pelo que sei, quando é o tema da abertura de F.R.I.E.N.D.S, a única pessoa que pode estar ligando é a minha melhor amiga, Ino._

- Alô?

- Sakura? Já chegou em NY, honey? – Ela perguntava animada.

- Sim, Ino! Estou parada faz uns 10 minutos na frente da casa do Kabuto, sem coragem de tocar a campainha. – Respondi enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo minha. Lembrei que precisava retocar a tinta. Sabe, meu cabelo não é lá tão comum... Sua cor é rosa. Sempre gostei de coisas diferentes e na minha adolescência resolvi fazer esta loucura, e, depois de um tempo resolvi manter. Meio que virou parte do que eu sou.

- Pera aí... Parada? Lado de fora? Ta me dizendo que ele não te pegou no aeroporto, Sakura? – Ino disse incrédula. Imagina se eu falasse que foi por causa de um jogo. Ou que foi pelo pai que ainda não chegara com o carro.

- Ahn... É, ele não pode ir, sabe como é, nem todo mundo é desocupado e tals.

- Sakura, ele é o SEU NAMORADO e vocês estão se encontrando depois de 4 meses separados. – Ino suspirou. – Eu já disse que ele não presta, Saky-chan.

- Ino, você esta baseando uma opinião no fato do Kabuto não ter tido como me buscar. Relaxa, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – _Sei. Não sei?_

- Você acha que sabe. – Ino disse dando-se por vencida. – Bem, sabe que estou aqui no Canadá com o Gaara, e que já tem convite de vir ficar com a gente, caso o idiota aí faça alguma merda.

_Me lembrei deste convite. Ino e seu namorado, Gaara, que por sinal também é um grande amigo meu (Tipo, conheço eles dois fazem uns 5 anos. Estudamos na mesma escola, em Tokyo), estão ajudando no casamento do irmão do melhor amigo do Gaara. A única coisa que sei é que eles estão em um castelo... Um tal de __Craigdarroch Castle, que fora fechado para a cerimônia. Tipo, a família do melhor amigo do Gaara é podre de rica, ou algo assim. _

- Sei, Ino. Obrigada.

- Se cuida e me atualiza das coisas, viu? Ah, até o Gaara tá falando para você deixar de ser babaca e vir pra cá. Segundo ele é preciso que você venha para que eu fique conversando com você e o livre dos papos sobre celebridades etc. – Ela riu por fim.

- Te conhecendo sei que o coitado do Gaara já deve estar a beira da loucura. – Disse em meio aos meus risos. – Beijos, Ino.

- Beijos!

_Desliguei o celular e suspirei. Agora era a hora de tomar coragem e tocar a maldita da campainha. Sendo que, antes de conseguir me mover, a porta de repente se abriu, e, ainda um tanto surpresa, pude ver Kabuto sorrindo simpaticamente. _

- Sakura! – Ele disse feliz, vindo me abraçar.

- Kabuto! – Sorri para ele enquanto sentia seus braços me rodeando. – Cheguei!

- Eu escutei uma risada aqui fora e vim ver o que era! Porque não tocou a campainha?

- Estava indo fazer isso quando você abriu a porta!

- Bom, não importa mesmo, agora você está aqui.

_Oh, Deus, obrigada. Obrigada por ele ser um fofo, obrigada por eu estar certa sobre seu romantismo e, principalmente, obrigada por ele estar me beijando ternamente aqui, com esses lábios molhados e macios preenchendo toda minha boca. Só seria melhor se não estivesse tão frio aqui fora._

- Agora vamos logo para dentro. – Ele disse interrompendo o beijo. Deve ter notado que estou morrendo de frio. – Deu comercial no jogo, mas já deve ter voltado.

_Pera. O quê?_

_Não deu tempo nem de perguntar, Kabuto já havia partido para dentro da casa e me deixado aqui fora. Com as malas._

_Ok, foi só um deslize. Acontece. Ele nem deve ter visto que tinha mala para carregar. Ah, e o jogo deve ser realmente muito importante para ele._

_Precisa ser._

_Suspirei um tanto decepcionada e carreguei minhas malas para dentro da casa. Esta por fim era bem... Fofinha. Tinha um ar de família e tal. Um corredor que dava para a cozinha e a sala e uma escada e provavelmente levava aos quartos._

- Kabuto, onde eu deixo as malas? Lá em cima? – Pergunto fitando meu namorado enquanto ele gritava com a TV algo que não consegui compreender.

- Ah, o quê? Sakura! Não Não! Meu quarto fica em um aposento fora da casa. Sabe como é, mais privacidade e tal. – Ele disse com um olhar um tanto pervertido.

_Seria mais fácil se ele já morasse sozinho. Pensei._

- Ah, tah. – Disse caminhando até onde ele estava e sentando em seu colo. – E quando esse jogo vai te liberar para irmos até seu cômodo, Darling? – Falei de forma sedutora, tentando tirar a atenção dele sobre o jogo idiota que passava na TV.

- Anh? Ah, o Jogo? Já vai acabar, amor. Deixa eu só terminar de ver, ok? Se quiser pode sentar aqui do meu lado. – Kabuto disse enquanto me tirava de seu colo e me colocava no sofá cor de marfim.

- Kabuto você não acha que...

- Sakura! É você? – Observei um casal entrando na casa enquanto me encaravam felizes. Ok, só podiam ser os pais do Kabuto, pensei.

- Olá Sr. E Sra. Yakushi! – Me levantei do sofá e fui ao encontro deles, para poder cumprimentá-los.

- Ora, o que é isso! Pode me chamar de Yumi! E pode chamar meu marido de Tai! Você é meio que da família agora, não estou certa? – Ela sorriu e eu me encantei. Sabe aquelas ruguinhas que aparecem perto dos olhos quando alguém por volta dos 50/60 anos começa a ter quando ri? Pois é. Estavam ali, na sogra mais simpática que já conheci.

- Bem vinda a Nova York! – Tai disse enquanto guardava sem casaco em um armário próximo a porta de entrada.

- Obrigada! – Agradeci timidamente.

- Kabuto! Que djabos está fazendo assistindo essa droga de TV enquanto sua namorada de Tokyo fica olhando pro teto ? – Yumi disse incrédula. – Vá já para o seu quarto e leve as malas com você. Depois ofereça uma toalha para Sakura e pergunte se ela quer tomar um banho!

- Está bem, está bem. – Bufou Kabuto enquanto ele se levantava do sofá e pegava minhas malas. Nesta situação eu meio que me senti desconfortável. Como um peso.

- Aproveite a estadia querida! Qualquer coisa é só falar comigo! Mais tarde já estarei preparando um lanche para vocês.

- Muito obrigada sra... Ahm... Yumi! – Sorri agradecida, mesmo que me sentindo uma adolescente novamente, devido ao papo de a mãe do meu namorado estar fazendo lanche para nós dois, sabe.

- Vamos, amor. – Kabuto me deu um selinho rápido e se direcionou para fora da casa. Eu apenas o segui sobre um caminho que levava até a um tipo de quartinho, no fundo do quintal que, agora, estava coberto por neve. Já mencionei que é inverno?

- Então, bem vinda ao lar. – Kabuto sorriu enquanto abria a porta para que eu entrasse.

_Ta. Ahm. Bem. O quarto não é dos piores. Só parece que algum adolescente de 15 anos viciado no Red Sox vive aqui. Só isso. E a cama é de solteiro. E não há um aquecedor. Bom, que preste, quero dizer._

_Ok, talvez Deus não esteja sendo tão bonzinho comigo, porque, sinceramente..._

- O que foi, Sakura? – Kabuto me olhava preocupado. Own, que fofo ele é. Aff, eu realmente deveria deixar de ser tão exigente.

- Não! Nada! Não aconteceu nada! – Sorri enquanto ia ao seu encontro para abraça-lo. – Estou feliz por finalmente estar aqui, com você.

- Eu também, eu também. – Ele me fitou e passou suas mãos macias sobre minha face, retirando alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam cair sobre a mesma. – Então... E sobre aquilo de privacidade e tal... – Ah não não não, ele não está acabando com esse momento master cute para vir falar comigo sobre sexo, está?

- Hmm. – Murmurei mostrando o meu cansaço. – O que tem?

- Que tal pormos em prática... Agora? – Kabuto sorriu de maneira safada e pôs uma de suas mãos dentro da minha calça, pela parte de trás, agarrando meu bum-bum.

- Kabuto... Estou realmente cansada e está tão frio aqui... Não acha que é melhor darmos uma cochiladinha? Ainda temos o dia inteiro para fazer tantas coisas...

-... Ahm – Ele disse um pouco decepcionado. – Está bem... Eu acho.

_Oh. Droga. Ele não está nem um pouco feliz com isso._

- Mas sabe, o que íamos fazer iria acabar bem rápido com esse frio todo que você está sentindo. – Ele disse me levando até sua cama.

- Eu sei, amor, mas eu estou tão cansada. – Disse deixando-o me por na cama. Estava apertado mas não importa, já que ele estava ao meu lado.

- Ora, Sakura, juro que vamos dormir como bebês depois disso. – Ele ainda não havia desistido. Deus do céu. Onde eu fui me meter?

- Vamos nos cobrir, ok? Assim ficaremos quentinhos. – Peguei uma manta que estava jogada no chão e nos cobri.

- Vamos, baby. Só um carinho não vai te matar, vai? – Kabuto falou enquanto lambia meu pescoço de forma sedutora. O problema é que eu realmente precisava dormir. REALMENTE MESMO. – Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

- Hmm, que tal eu te aquecer e depois irmos dormir? – Disse me dando por vencida.

- Se você acha melhor assim... – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

_Então juntei todas as minhas energias e me concentrei a dar prazer para o meu namorado._

_Ele não é romântico. _

_Mas é meu namorado._

_Isso que importa, certo?_

_Abri o zíper da calça jeans que ele usava e a desabotoei, puxando-a para baixo por fim, juntamente com a cueca Boxer._

_O resto do trabalho... Bem... Digamos que meus lábios ficaram responsáveis por tudo._

* * *

><p><strong>Resolvi postar logo o primeiro capítulo! :D Espero que gostem! Obrigada a Yuki que comentou :DD<strong>

**Beijitos!**


End file.
